sesamestreetfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesame Street presents: The Great Monster Detective
The Great Monster Detective is a Sesame Street style of the 1986 Walt Disney film, The Great Mouse Detective. Cast: *Grover as Basil of Baker Street *Abby Cad. as Olivia Flaversham *Telly as Dr. Dawson *Oscar the Grouch as Ratigan *Mr. Johnson as Hiram Flaversham *Oscar's brother as Fidget *Other Grouches as Ratigan's thugs *Rosita as Mrs. Judson *Grundgetta as Queen Mousetoria *Cookie Monster as Toby *Zoe as Miss K. Mouse Voice Cast: *Eric Jacobson as Grover *Leslie-Carra Rudolph as Abby Cad. *Martin Robinson as Telly and Mr. Johnson *Carroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch and his brother *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita and Grundgetta *David Rudman as Cookie Monster *Fran Bill as Zoe Plot: In London 1897, Abby Cadabby was celebrating her birthday with Mr. Johnson. Suddenly, an unnamed grouch, bursts into the Johnsons's workshop, and after a short struggle disappears with Mr. Johnson. It was later revealed that Oscar the Grouch kidnapped Hiram to create a clockwork robot which mimics Grundgetta so Oscar can rule England. Mr. Johnson refuses to take part in Oscar's scheme, whereupon Ratigan orders the grouch (who's his brother) to capture Abby. If Mr. Johnson refuses to cooperate, Oscar will have Abby fed to his pet cat, Felicia. Then Abby searches to find Grover. Telly stumbles upon Abby, and helps her find Grover's residence. At first Grover was reluctant, but when Abby mentions the peg-legged grouch that kidnapped Mr. Johnson, Grover realizes that this was his chance to capture Oscar. Grover and Telly then use Cookie Monster, to track Oscar's brother's scent to a nearby toy store. Oscar's brother was surprised by Grover, Telly, and Abby in the toyshop where he was stealing clockwork mechanisms and toy soldiers' uniforms for Oscar's plan. He hides and later traps Abby by ambushing her from inside a toy cradle. Grover and Telly pursue Oscar's brother but become entangled in some toys and fall behind, giving Fidget enough time to escape with all the materials he needs, along with Abby. While searching the shop, Telly discovers Oscar's brother's forgotten checklist, which details everything Oscar's brother has taken with him. Grover and Telly return to Baker Street, where Grover discovers by means of close examination and some chemical tests that the list came from the riverfront, and they look for a small tavern near the Thames where the sewer would connect to the river. Grover and Telly disguise themselves as sailors and go into the tavern, inquiring for Oscar. As they wait, Oscar's brother stumbles through the pub. The two follow Oscar's brother through some pipes to Oscar's headquarters, only to discover that Oscar and his henchmen had prepared for their arrival. Triumphant, Oscar ties them to a spring-loaded mousetrap, connected with a Rube Goldberg machine made of a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an avil. Oscar sets out for Buckingham Palace, where Oscar's brother and his accomplices manage to defeat Royal Guard and kidnap the queen. Grover briefly despairs at being outwitted, but snaps out of it just in time to deduce the trap's weakness and escape. Back at Buckingham Palace, Oscar forces Mr. Johnson to operate the toy Queen, while his men pose as Royal Guards and the real Grundgetta was being taken by Oscar's brother to be fed to Felicia. The fake queen declares Oscar ruler of all Mousedom, and, after thanking his robotic consort he announces his tyrannical plans for his new "subjects", including several unfair taxes. Just then, Grover, Telly, and Abby save Mr. Johnson and the real Grundgetta, and apprehend Oscar's brother along with Oscar's other two henchmen (Bill Lizard and one monster). Grover then seizes control of the mechanical mouse-queen, forcing it to denounce Oscar as an impostor and tyrant, all the while breaking into pieces. The crowd, enraged by Oscar's treason, start climbing onto him and defeating his shanty guards. Oscar frees himself and escapes on his dirigible with his brother, and holding Abby hostage. Grover, Telly, and Mr. Johnson create their own craft with a matchbox and some small helium-filled balloons, held under the Union Jack. A high-speed chase above the city ensues. Oscar throws his brother (who "cannot" fly) into the Thames River below to "lighten the load", and then attempts to drive the dirigible himself. Grover jumps onto the dirigible to confront his nemesis; however, with no helmsman, Oscar was unable to steer his craft, and it ends up crashing straight into Big Ben. Inside the clock, Oscar and Grover face off in a final battle. Grover rescues Abby and safely delivers her to Mr. Johnson, who was still on the balloon with Telly. Oscar plunges into Grover, and they both fall onto the clock's hour hand. The fight ensues, and Oscar begins to viciously thrash Grover. It seems as if Grover's luck was about to run out until the clock bell tolls and Oscar plunges off the hand taking Grover with him, however Grover saves himself just in time with the motor of Oscar's destroyed dirigible. Back at Baker Street, Grover and Telly recount their adventures as well as Grundgetta's gratitude to their saving her life, and afterwards, the Johnsons leave. Telly figures it's time for him to leave as well, but the scene was interrupted by a distraught new client. Grover then persuades Telly to remain as "my trusty associate, Doctor Telly, with whom I do all my cases". Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street TV Specials